The cats revenge
by Kyonichi
Summary: Hatsuharu knocked Yuki out by accident and kyo wants revenge.. SEQUEL TO FIGHTING FOR HER HEART! What will happen? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: WERE A COUPLE?

Yuki...  
I open my eyes to see whose calling my name.  
When I do I was shocked to see Kyo crying by the bed i was laying on.  
Kkkkkyyyyooo? I moan.  
Yuki? he gasps lifting his head up in shock.  
When he sees that I'm awake he smiles.  
I thought you were dead! He says.  
Well I'm not you stupid cat... I say smiling weakly.  
I'm glad your awake! he says hugging me When he hugs me I feel somewhat happy.  
So I hug him back and when we finish hugging Mikoto walks in.  
Way to ruin a moment huh?  
YUKI! she screams rushing towards me.  
Mikoto! I say faking enthusiasm.  
I-I t-thought you were d-dead! she says in-between sobs.  
Well I wouldn't have been if you hadn't sat down in that guys seat. I mumble under my breath.  
Oh yeah Mikoto can you give me and Yuki a minute? Kyo asks.  
Uh yeah sure! she says walking out the room while smiling.  
Yuki why did you save me? He asked.  
Because you would've been kill- It dosen't FUCKING matter.. No-ONE cares for The Damn CAT! No one ever does! He says while crying.  
Kyo... I start.  
No! Don't god damn touch me! I'm just an idiot! he says crying.  
KYO! I shout.  
WHAT? GOD DAMN-IT! He shouts back at me.  
I care for you Kyo.. If I didn't why would I have kissed you that day if I didn't? I say.  
To make fun of me, to make me look stupid... he mutters.  
Kyo, I'm going to tell you this again why would I have kissed you that day if I hadn't?  
So you could ma-  
I shut him up by kissing him passionately on the lips.  
Damn his lips are so soft..  
I moan through the kiss and I put my hand on his ass and squeeze his butt.  
He moans in response and we then battle with our tongues for dominance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mikoto's P.O.V:  
I walk in the hospital room where yuki is because I heard it get all quiet.  
But when I walk inside what I see shocks me.  
I gasp and drop my purse.  
When my purse hits the floor they both jump away from each other.  
SO YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH YUKI?! I scream at the top of my lungs.  
I go up to kyo and slap him in the face.  
No but- he starts.  
I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I shout in fustration.  
YOU KNOW WHAT WERE OVER! I scream in tears.  
No Mikoto wait! Kyo says running after me.  
I turn around. For what,so you can cheat on me again with someone else? I don't think so. I say walking out of the hospital room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuki's P.O.V:  
I'm so sorry Kyo I just-  
No need to apologize... I think I've fallen in love with you that day when you kissed me. he says smiling at me.  
Really? I ask suprised.  
Yeah.. he says.  
Kyo then grabs me and kisses me again.  
I moan.  
Just then a female doctor walks in on us.  
Ughhh... whats with girls walking in on romanance?  
Oh! she says blushing.  
You guys are a cute couple... She says.  
Thank you. me and kyo say in embaressment.  
Its okay to be embarressed! I have a girlfriend so...  
Oh... we both say.  
So I just came in here to tell you guys that since Yuki woke up that hes allowed to go home!  
Yay! Kyo says smiling.  
He then whisper/growls in my ear now we can have some alone time.  
I blush knowing excactly what he means by that. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shigure and his pervertedness

Kyo's P.O.V:  
Time to get you home! I say picking yuki up.  
T-Thank you ummm... yuki says while blushing.  
she says.  
Thank you he says.  
No Problem! she says smiling.  
I carry yuki out of the hospital and into the car,and of course Mikoto was standing there giving Yuki an death stare.  
Because she couldn't walk home... Damn why couldn't she walk home?  
I get in the car and see hiro sleeping happily in the front seat.  
I turn the key and the car engine roars to life.  
I then start driving home.

Mikoto's P.O.V:  
Damn.. Kyo looks so fucking cute...  
Why does he like Yuki more than me?  
What did I do wrong?  
I mean I tried my best to be a good girlfriend...  
Sigh... guys these days.. Just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere He-  
Well aren't you gonna get out the damn car? Kyo says interrupting my thoughts.  
I will when you get some damn manners. I say.  
Everyone just looks at me shocked.  
You heard me. I say with a smirk.  
What? Cat catch your tongue? I say getting out of the car.  
Well baaiiii! I say while walking to my front door,but not before catching Kyo staring at my butt.  
I smile to myself.  
Operation Get Kyo to Fall In Love With Me Phase 1: Complete!  
He'll be mine in no time!

Yuki's P.O.V:  
Grrrrrrrrrr... Stupid Mikoto... She gets everything she wants... But shes not taking Kyo away from me...  
Yuki? Kyo says.  
Yeah? I ask.  
You okay? he asks concerned.  
Yeah why wouldn't I be? I ask with a fake smile.  
Okkayyy? He says.  
Were here kyo says a few minutes later.  
Yay! I say jumping out the car.  
I pick Hiro up and carry him to Kyo's room and close the door.  
Then I check Shigure's room to see if he's here.  
Whatcha' lookin' for? I hear a familiar voice behind me.  
I jump.  
The person then starts laughing.  
I frown.  
Shhiguuree.. I say angrily.  
Sorry Yuki but I just couldn't help myself! the dog says waving his hand.  
Whatever.. Don't you have to go do something perverted or something? I ask.  
Yuki! he gasps. Why would you think such a thing? he asks.  
Because I know how your perverted brain works.. I mutter.  
Well in fact... I guess your right... he says.  
I do have somewhere to go. He says.  
I'll be back in the morning! he says grabbing his jacket and his backpack with his manuscripts inside..  
Bye Kyonkichi! he yells loud enough for Kyo to hear.  
I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT! Kyo yells.  
Awwwww... your no fun Kyonkichi... he whines.  
STOP IT! He yells throwing a book off the bookcase at Shigure.  
Shigure then jumps behind the wall.  
Miss me~ He chants.  
Kyo then throws another book and Shigure runs out the door and closes it behind him.  
The book then hits the door with a ~THUD~ Kyo then turns to me.  
So... he says.  
Where were we? he asks with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The lemon!

Yuki's P.O.V:  
Just when I was about to answer Kyo picks me up and carries me to my room and dumps me on the bed.  
K-Kyo we can't Hiro... I say.  
What can Hiro do? Kyo asked If Hiro tells hes not going to get any reward so I think he'll keep his mouth shut.  
R-Right.. I say.  
He then takes off both of our pants.  
Well aren't we in a rush to get to things?  
Yup we are. he says taking off my boxers.  
He then grabs my and starts to pump it.  
Unnnghhh... I moan.  
I then rub our together.  
We both moan because of the friction.  
Kyo moved his hand lightly over Yuki's thighs and then licked him on his waist just above his manhood. Kyo lowered his mouth even more, licking down Yuki's manhood. Yuki arched his back a little with a moan. Kyo kissed the tip of Yuki's member before putting Yuki in his mouth.  
Oh K-Kyo, Yuki moaned loudly. He reached down and put his hand on Kyo's head, tangling his fingers in Kyo's orange hair. Yuki pushed Kyo's head down and thrust himself in Kyo's mouth. Kyo could feel Yuki sliding down the back of his throat. Kyo smirked and hummed, sending vibrations through Yuki. "Ahh!" Yuki clenched his hands into fist, holding himself back. Kyo moved his tongue all around Yuki's manhood. Kyo gasped when Yuki pulled himself out of his mouth.  
Yuki? Kyo sat up on his knees. He tilted his head slightly and wiped some drool off of his mouth. Yuki sat up and leaned over, unbuttoning Kyo's pants, dropping them down to his knees along with his boxers. Yuki crawled behind Kyo and pushed him forcefully, putting Kyo down on his hands and knees. Yuki grabbed Kyo by the hips and quickly thrust his manhood into Kyo. Kyo cried out and Yuki hugged him close, still inside him. Yuki reached down and lightly wrapped his hand on Kyo's manhood. Kyo moaned dropped his head to the bed, sweat falling from his face onto the bed sheets. Yuki moved his hand fast and thrust into Kyo again and again. Kyo moaned loudly through his teeth and Yuki, with his other hand, lifted Kyo's head back up.  
Kyo, Yuki whispered, blowing his hot breath at Kyo's ear. "I'm about to in you " Kyo understood what he meant and nodded slowly as he panted. Yuki thrust as far as he could go in Kyo and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yuki continued moving his hand on Kyo's member as he released himself inside of Kyo, crying out softly. Kyo cried out as well, releasing in Yuki's hand.  
Yuki moved his hand, pulling out of Kyo. Kyo fell down on the bed and Yuki lied down beside him on his back. Kyo threw his arm over Yuki and kissed him deeply. They parted and Yuki smiled sweetly at Kyo. "Yuki I " His words were cut short.  
Kyo I love you. I said.  
I love you too. Kyo said and we both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	4. Chapter 4: Yuki's and Kyo's fight

Kyo's P.O.V:

* * *

I turn around to find Yuki awake with a frown on his face.  
What's wrong babe? I ask.  
nothing.. he says his face clearing up quick.  
Yuki you know you can tell me anything... I say.  
Yeah, but how come i couldn't when I knew you hated me? he says.  
This throws me off guard.  
Thats because i didn't know how much i loved you in the inside.  
Yeah, but do you really love me or who i am or for my body?  
I start to get annoyed with this game.  
Yuki, i fucking love you and that's that. I say getting up and going downstairs with only my underwear on.  
Tohr- i hear Yuki say but it was too late.  
EEEEPPP! KYO OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST TURNED AROUND AND SAW YOU STANDING THERE NAKED, AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE IM SORRY KYO I REALLY AM!  
Does this girl ever get a rest from worrying? i think in my head.  
Blahhh.. blah.. blahhhh.. blaahhh...

Tohru stop.  
She stops. Eh? she says.  
Stop worrying too much it will hurt your head.  
Eh?  
I'll just go upstairs and put some clothes on and no im sorry... I go upstairs, get dressed, and come back down.  
Good morning Kyo! I see shes trying to forget what just took place.  
I sigh...  
God please bless this girl...  
I then tell her thank you and start to eat my food...

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V:

* * *

When kyo came upstairs i knew exactly what happened.  
Tohru freaked out because she saw kyo naked.  
When kyo came upstairs stressed out. I just laughed.  
It's not funny.. he says.  
It is to me! I say in between laughs.  
Oh you think your funny huh? He says.  
I knew then it was time to stop joking around before i make Kyo really pissed...  
But I couldn't help it.. I'm just to used to the fighting..  
Yeah! I do whatcha gonna do about it? I ask.  
Oh that's it! I'm gonna beat you this time you damn rat! He screams.  
Wait, wait i think i heard this one before... I say.  
Oh that's it your getting it pretty boy! He then tries to kick me but i easily duck.  
And so forth... you know the same old routine... Kyo keeps trying to punch or kick me and I just dodge back and punch and kick him and he flies to a table or falls face flat on the floor..  
And that's exactly what happened...  
You damn rat I hate you! he screams..  
Yeah but you just said you loved me like just yesterday... I say.  
I was obviously lieing... He says..  
Oh well then... i leave out the room obviously angry that he lied and sad that he hated me.  
He then slams the door which woke up shigure.  
HEY NO SLAMMING DOORS IN THIS HOUSE KYONKICHI! He screams from his room.  
SHUT THE HELL UP AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT OR I'LL MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY HURT YOU! he shouts.  
Whatever~! shigure sing-songs.  
I then hear shigure walking down the stairs.. I then decide that I'm going to eat breakfast now.  
So i head downstairs with him.  
Good morning Tohru~! he says.  
Good morning Yuki~! he also says.  
Where's Kyonkichi? he says.  
SHUTUP! I hear Kyo yell.  
Now now now... Temper.. temper.. temper... Shigure mocks.  
I SAID SHUTUPP! He yells.  
Shigure just shut the hell up and Kyo shutup your going to wake the neighbors... I say calmly while looking at them like a bunch of idiots.  
WHATCHA' SAY YOU DAMN RAT? He yells.  
I said- I get ready to say before i get interrupted by Tohru.  
Ummm.. Kyo you might not of recognized it by Yuki just defended you... She says..  
Huh? says Kyo.  
I defended you now, calm the hell down... I calmly say.  
Whatever... I'm walkin' to school by myself... he says heading out the door...  
Baiiii Kyo~! Shigure says.  
Bye Kyo! Thoru says smiling and waving.  
Bye stupid cat... I say.  
Next thing I know an explosion occurred in the kitchen.. and by explosion i mean explosion..  
Tohru's food she was heating up for lunch exploded.  
OH MY GOSH! SHIGURE I AM SO SORRY! YUKI! DID I HURT YOU! OH MY GOSH FORGIVE ME PLEASE!  
Just then Kyo comes in.  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? He yells.  
KYO! I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME! she says.  
AND TOHRU I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO STOP STRESSING YOURSELF OUT ITS NO BIG DEAL! he screams.


End file.
